(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery package filled with a phase change material and a battery using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery package and a battery using the same which, in combination, improve the system's heat dissipation capability by utilizing an aluminum material having a high thermal conductivity and a phase change material capable of maintaining a suitable temperature through phase change according to temperature in order to prevent the battery from having deteriorated performance.
(b) Background Art
In general, a pouch type secondary cell has one or more thin-film type cathodes and anodes, in which each pair of cathode and anode comes in close contact with each other with a separation film interposed between the cathode and anode. Multiple pairs of such cathodes and anodes may be alternately stacked to form a stacking-type internal structure. Alternatively, the cathodes and anodes may be wound so that the cathode and anode in each pair are in close contact with each other to form a winding-type internal structure.
An existing pouch type battery package has a structure in which aluminum packing foils and plastic layers are laminated with each other in order to improve its heat dissipation properties, to prevent the leakage of an internal electrolyte and to secure its electrical insulation properties. Since the pouch type battery package is formed to discharge heat accumulated within the battery to the outside, there is concern that there will be deterioration in performance of the entire battery in cold environments.
That is, batteries in electric vehicles suffer from local temperature differentiations and high heat which are caused by heat generated due to high speed charging, high-power and repeated charging. The temperature difference and high heat cause a thermal runaway phenomenon which deteriorates the efficiency and stability of the batteries. It is known that these problems are caused since the batteries lack a heat dissipation performance in comparison to heat produced within the batteries.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.